UFSW Member Apocalypse/Issue 4
This is issue 4 of UFSW Member Apocalypse. This issue is Rick123Axel-centric. Issue 4 I was walking with the rest of the group, and we were headed to a police department it sounded like. I wasn’t lonely in this group even though I was the only woman, but we had very good people in the group, and I hoped that we would all be safe. Infected was a good leader. Maybe not the best, but he was good at making the hard decisions involving all of us. Some of the people in the group, like Fitz, don’t really agree with what he says, but we all knew that he was the best we had. “Do you think this new plan will work out?” Dutchman asks, who is walking at my side. “I don’t know, maybe, but I think Infected has a good choice for us.” I say with a bright smile. “I hope you’re right.” He replies as we continue to walk in silence. A zombie comes up to us, and I see Cro taking out a machete and slicing it’s head off swiftly. “Nice kill.” KuT says as he watches. “Thanks.” Cro replies as three more come up to the group. I see Mage kick it down on the ground and stomp hard on it’s rotting head numerous times until it’s just brains and blood. Lee stabs the second in the eye and Dixon does the same to the third zombie. “Uh, guys.” I hear Daryl say to us as about thirty more zombie come fast at us. “Shit, we can’t risk it, run!” Infected yells as I start to run. I was never good at running, so I had to stop for a break for a second. “Raxel!” I hear Fitz yell as a zombie jumps out at me and I follow over from the shock. It comes towards me as I turn my head and see the thirty others coming quick. Fitz shoots the zombie about to bite me square in the head, then taking my hand and helping me up. “Thanks.” I say quickly as we continue to run down and alley. “Fuck!” Gerard yells as we eventually reach a dead end. We all turn around to see the zombie running towards us. “Through here!” Lee yells as he spots a door on the wall and tries to kick it open, but he’s unable to. “I got this!” Gerard yells as he kicked it open hard. We all tried to run in as the zombies caught up to us. I ran into the door with the others, but I looked behind me and saw that Kaffe had tripped outside and Dixon was trying to help him up. “Oh shit!” Infected yelled as he looked at all of us. “Just run, get out of here!” He yelled as he pushed the zombies coming into the door out of the way. All of the sudden Cro pulled something out of his pocket, it was a grenade. He pulled out the pin and waited a second before throwing it outside to the thirty zombies while we all pulled Dixon and Kaffe inside with us. We slammed the door and ran for cover before the explosion happened and the door blew open. We all ran up the steps to the roof of the building, eventually stopping to take a break. “That was fucking close.” Mage says as I sit down. I didn’t want anyone to die, but with a close call like that, I knew that one of us would eventually die. Deaths *None Category:UFSW Member Apocalypse Category:Issues